Lembranças
by Tai-Chann
Summary: Ela continha lembranças e sentimentos reprimidos em seu guarda roupas. - Drabble - Mirajane & Laxus


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles são do Sr. Mashima que deveria colocar mais romance nesse anime u.u  
**

**N/A: **Drabble de um casal improvável, mas que eu shippo muito *-*  
Acho esses dois uns lindos e por isso eles deveriam ficar juntos e pronto u.u

**PS:** Não liguem pelos versos furados e sem criatividade e.e' Tenho realmente que melhorar nas minhas cartinhas de amor, porque desse jeito nunca vou arrumar um namorado ;-;  
Bom minna não liguem para os devaneios da autora maluca aqui ok?

Só mais uma coisinha, vale relembrar que eu estou postando minhas historias aqui e no Nyah (conta com o mesmo nome Tai Chann), em mais nenhum site além desses dois.  
E agora vamos a fic, abraços o/

* * *

_._

_._

**_"Lembranças"_**

** MIRA X LAXUS**

Depois da partida de Laxus da guilda, a Fairy Tail encontrava-se menos festiva do que o habitual, os magos que eram sempre animados nos últimos dias mal brincavam ou até mesmo brigavam, o clima na guilda não estava dos melhores, naquele dia nublado, poucos magos haviam aparecido, a maior parte deles estava fora em missões, afinal estava chegando o fim do mês e eles teriam contas a pagar.

Era geralmente em dias como este que Mirajane tirava sua folga, porque até mesmo ela precisava de descanso vez ou outra. Acordou cedo como de costume, e decidiu usar o tempo livre para fazer uma faxina em suas coisas, iniciou o trabalho pelo seu guarda roupas, enquanto organizava e dobrava algumas peças antigas de seu vestuário, um pequeno papel desprendeu-se de uma das roupas e caiu no chão, chamando a atenção da albina.  
O papel era de cor amarelada devido ao tempo que fora guardado, mesmo sabendo do que se tratava Mirajane não resistiu a vontade de o reler pela milésima vez.

_"Seus cabelos brancos eu quero tocar, sua respiração sentir quando eu te abraçar, mas não posso te dizer a verdade baby não agora, eu ainda não posso te sentir baby.. Nós temos nossos próprios demônios para enfrentar, o meu orgulho e fraqueza você conhece bem e os demônios que você esconde eu sei tão bem. Posso ver através destes teus olhos azuis, sua alma sedenta de ódio reluz e a falsidade transborda neste teu sorriso sagaz.. Não chores a noite, um dia este sentimento se desfaz. ** L.D**"_

Sem querer deixou uma gota molhar o papel em sua mão, ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas involuntárias que insistiam em transbordar de seus olhos toda vez que se lembrava dele, toda vez que sentia aquele aperto em seu coração ao notar que ele não estava mais lá, aquela dor mal contida de saber que voltar no tempo não era possível a deixava entristecida.

Por mais que quisesse se desfazer daquele maldito papel, o máximo que conseguia era amassá-lo com toda a sua angustia e depois joga-lo dentro de uma gaveta qualquer e rezar para que não o encontrasse novamente, o que sempre falhava já que todavia ela o lia quando remexia em suas coisas, parecia até que ele se recusava a deixá-la esquecer-se dele e dos momentos que passaram juntos.  
No fundo ela tinha esperanças de que ele retornaria a guilda, que mudaria aquele seu jeito grosseiro e orgulhoso que ele mantinha de faxada com as pessoas, somente ela conhecia bem o lado profundo que ele mantinha reservado de todos, sua personalidade calma, serena, protetora e fiel, aquele seu jeito que ela sentia tanta falta.

Suspirou nostálgica com aqueles pensamentos e sem ânimo decidiu terminar com aquela organização mal feita, guardou o restante de suas roupas e decidiu que teria que organizá-las um outro dia, talvez, para poder rever o tal bilhete sem querer, e novamente se deixar levar pelos pensamentos que a guiariam até uma floresta mal habitada, onde um certo loiro agora vivia solitário, sua rotina consistia em treinar e treinar e a noite se lamentar pelas besteiras que fez, e principalmente se pegar pensando furtivamente em uma certa maga dos cabelos brancos, que ele jamais esqueceria.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que não tenha ficado tão caquinha.  
Reviews xingando a autora também são válidas.


End file.
